


Smiling and Nodding

by OhFredi



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFredi/pseuds/OhFredi
Summary: This is a fanfiction I wrote for my Pride and Prejudice based College Composition 2 class. Thank you Dr. Fox for reminding me that writing me that I love writing fanfiction even if I'm not the best at it. This work will seem unfinished/not polished because I  wrote this piece in like 3ish days -sorry dr. fox- and I just copied and pasted it from the finished form I turned in. Also sorry for the formatting, I'm too lazy to change it.





	Smiling and Nodding

The first time Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliams met was at the dinner party that was held twice per week at Rosings. At thirty Elizabeth thought him not handsome but a gentleman in every way. It perplexed her that such a gentleman could be related to Lady DeBourgh and Mr. Darcy but she didn’t dwell on it for long as his presence made for a much more pleasant time at Rosings.  
Seeing as, after the arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy, Easter was not even a week away there were no more dinner excursions to the Rosings until then. While they didn’t see Mr. Darcy that week other than at church, Colonel Fitzwilliam did stop by a few times during that week.

The first time he stopped by, Elizabeth was alone in the drawing room deep into a book, after Colonel Fitzwilliam said polite greeting to Mr. Collins he headed into the drawing room. Back turned to the door and Colonel Fitzwilliam not announcing his presence, Elizabeth did not notice his entrance.  
“Pardon me, Miss Bennet” His words startled Elizabeth, she stood up and curtsied in greeting before responding.  
“My deepest apologies Colonel-” “Please do not fret I understand the way books can capture one's full attention.” He was just as pleasant as the night he was introduced.  
“I was hoping I could possibly steal you for a walk, my cousin told me you have an affinity for walks.”  
Pausing Elizabeth took a moment in responding, she didn’t know how she felt about Mr. Darcy sharing that information with Colonel Fitzwilliam but certainly wasn’t upset about it “I’d love to, let me go change-”  
“No need to, we won’t be in sight of Lady DeBourgh.” Elizabeth’s lips separated as if she was going to say “Oh” but no sound came out.  
Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled and headed towards the door “I must say pleasantries to Mr. Collins, if you’d like to meet me by the gate to avoid the interaction I shall meet you in a moment.”  
Nodding Elizabeth marked her place in her book and left the parsonage, stopping just outside of the waist high brick wall that surrounded the building. Through the window she could see Colonel Fitzwilliam attempting to escape Mr. Collins never ending mouth, chuckling internally she leaned against the wall and looked up at the Rosings. She had no desire to live like that, maybe if she fell in love with someone who lived like this she would be okay with it.  
Hearing the door open Elizabeth looked back at the parsonage and saw Mr. Collins almost begging Colonel Fitzwilliam to stay, as much of a gentleman as he was she half expected him to oblige but he managed to escape. And with that they set off.  
By Colonel Fitzwilliam's suggestion they headed away from the main houses and towards where he and Mr. Darcy had been shooting earlier. Sticking to a winding path the walk started off fairly quiet but after the awkwardness subsided a conversation picked up.  
“Mr.Collins is a wonderful man isn’t he?” Elizabeth stiffled a chuckle. “Yes I believe he is Colonel.”  
He turned to her and stopped, “I know that he proposed to you and you vehemently rejected him.”  
Elizabeth smiled and stopped a few paces from him “Yes he did and yes I did. Did Mr. Darcy inform you of this too?”  
“Yes he did, don’t fret he only speaks of positive things with you.”  
“I am just surprised he speaks of me so often.”  
Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded and pressed his lips together in thought. Taking a second to compose his thoughts he decided to change the subject. “He does, I’m currently staying in the hunting house and there is an amazing view of the main garden out of the main spire, would you like to go see?”  
Elizabeth nods “I’d love to.” The fear of hurting him by refusing the offer overshadowed the implications of going into the hunting house alone with him. His manners were very appealing even if his looks were not.  
Leading the way to the hunting house Colonel Fitzwilliams happily talked about how he and Mr. Darcy used to come to the hunting house to play when they would both visit the Rosings. Elizabeth smiled and nodded as he cherrily carried on.  
At the hunting house Colonel Fitzwilliam opened the door for Elizabeth and followed her in fairly close behind. Elizabeth stopped in the grand entrance and looked almost in awe of the house, it was bigger than Longbourn almost as large as Netherfield, yet it was empty of servants or maids. They were the only two people there. Colonel fitzswilliam headed towards a door that was in a corner far from any window and called her “I do hope you're reader for a climb.” Elizabeth nodded and followed him up.  
Book shelves had been carved into the walls of the spire and was filled, crammed with books. From the bottom of the spire to the top the almost library of sorts had books shoved on top of each other and even were stacked on the narrow staircase. Colonel Fitz Williams lead the way up a few paces in front of her until they reached the top were the platform was barely big enough for the both of them.  
Staring out of the window over the main garden, it was much more complex than Elizabeth could have assumed, Fitzwilliams asked her “Isn’t it beautiful?”, she nodded in agreement. “It is spectacular.” He paused to look and enjoy the view before heading back down the stairs. Elizabeth followed closely behind almost hoping they would go back outside soon.  
Once they had both made it into the entrance hall after he had shut the door to the spire staircase, Elizabeth had made way over to a marble bust. The moment was stagnant and awkward, the silence didn’t help. Elizabeth wanted to leave the house but couldn’t, she turned to Fitzwilliam and he stepped one pace closer to her. The tension was unbearable and both hearts felt like they could be heard out loud.  
Fitzwilliam with minimal hesitation stepped forward and pulled her face into his. Elizabeth had never kissed anyone outside of a formal greeting and never at the fervid this was. Minds blank, hands were flying. Elizabeth's body hit the wall behind her and that was the first moment she looked into his eyes, realizing exactly what they were doing. Their faces were separated by millimeters, heavy breathing and seconds later their bodies moving closer with Fitzwilliam leaning forward.  
“If this is what you think hospitality is no wonder you are not wed.” Fitzwilliam breathily laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. “No Miss Bennet but this is.” He took her by the waist and lifted her up before trapping her against himself and the wall. With no hesitation this time he kissed her while his hands made short work of her dress, overcoat, muslin and finally her shift.  
Their faces separated again, realizing they were really doing this, Elizabeth leaned her face forward and for the first time in this encountered kissed him. Her entire body weight was held up by him, she could squirm but she could not move from his grip. It only took moments for him to let his breeches fall from his waist and for him to pin her to the wall where he would be able to use one hand to guide himself inside of her.  
Minutes of awkwardly fumbling around lead to more minutes of pleasure. Fitzwilliam praised god he had the physical strength to keep going in their current position. A few grunts later and he pulled himself out so he could cum on the floor. From the wall Elizabeth slumped to the ground, Fitzwilliam let his knees buckle and sat on the floor a foot from her.  
Still disheveled Elizabeth looked up at him “We can not marry” her lips were left slightly parted.  
Pained yet understanding he nodded “I understand.” Taking a deep breath, not really coming to terms with their actions he stood up. Readjusting and fixing his appearance took moments, looking down at Elizabeth who still sat on the floor against the wall he reached out his hand towards her. Elizabeth gladly accepted the help up and sighed when she was finally on her feet, in any capacity she was ruined. Dizzy but still x, she got herself redressed with the help of the Colonel.  
Smiling he asked “Would you like to continue our walk?”  
Unable to say no she nodded and smiled. 

The second time Colonel Fitzwilliam came to Elizabeth at the parsonage where she had just exited the building to fetch something for Charlotte. He startled her when he called out to grab her attention. She paused in her walk so that he may catch up. Once Fitzwilliam was reasonably close her, she continued her stride. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today Colonel.”  
“I hope I did not interrupt your current plans Miss Bennet.” He was still walking briskly to catch up to her.  
“I am just fetching something for Charlotte at Rosings.” Fitzwilliam parted his lips before closing them, he had nothing to respond with. Unbothered by the lack of response Elizabeth continued along her path up to Rosings. Easter was upcoming and Charlotte's desire for a specific grain lead her to asking Elizabeth to set off in journey as everyday she became more and more bored.  
Colonel Fitzwilliam followed her inside of the Rosings, upstairs, and down the hallway; he noted she was headed towards the servants kitchen. A door opened 200 yards down the hallway and out came Darcy who was too busy looking at a letter to notice the pair walking down the hallway.  
When Elizabeth sighted Darcy, she opened the closest door to them and pulled him inside before shutting the door on the pair of them. Fitzwilliam stumbled into the room and caught himself on a dresser. They were in one of the guest rooms, not a nice one but sufficient enough for a one night traveler. “Apologies Colonel but I do not dare face Mr. Darcy alone.” Standing back up he recomposed himself “Do not fret Miss Elizabeth but forgive me for not understanding but why would you not like to have contact with my cousin?”  
“Mr. Darcy is the most unpleasant company particularly in an alone conversation - much like Mr. Collins.”  
Fitzwilliam could not agree but took Elizabeth's feelings wholy in consideration of his response. “If you do not mind asking, I hope your fretting is not about-”  
“No of course it is not Colonel.”  
“My deepest apologies Miss Bennet-”  
He was interrupted by Elizabeths lips upon his. He was surprised, pleasantly surprised, but surprised non the less. It didn’t take him long to cup her head in his hand and bring her closer to him. They stayed like that for a minute before Elizabeth pulled away slightly, “We can’t get married.”  
Fitzwilliam paused. “I know.” He had full intentions of leaving after that statement but Elizabeth pulled him back into a kiss.  
It took him a few minutes to get his composure and courage up before he separated from Elizabeth, he turned and locked the door before taking her by the hand to the bed.  
Elizabeth sat on the bed and watched as Fitzwilliams took off his waistcoat carefully. They hadn’t had a real conversation about what this was or where it was going but neither were going to say a word about it right now. Now shirtless, his skin was exposed to Elizabeth for the first time, the minimal lighting didn’t make him look any better but he didn’t need that help. He was tall and fit, his own self consciousness came from the scars upon his torso, but he didn’t say a word about it. After kicking his shoes to the side he looked to Elizabeth again and pulled her off of the bed, like last time he made quick work of her clothes which almost made her wonder, how many times had he done this before.  
Swallowing her pride Elizabeth took it upon herself to kiss him gently before taking off his breeches. Once both fully unclothed Fitzwilliam lifted her up onto the bed where this time around they took their time. He kissed her passionately but not feverishly like before, he took care in his progression, while she lay on her back on the bed, he knelt on the bed. Looking down at her, he could say so many things about her, but now wasn’t the time - it was never going to be the time to say those things.  
He kissed her lips, then her neck, her collarbone, and then her breast. Taking his time she became flushed and had goosebumps, he was gladly reassured by those signs that he was the only one anxious of what they were doing. He cursed himself for ever getting into this situation but he continued on. He pulled her close to him, open legs on either side of his, still on her back he spit on his hand for lubricant.  
This time since he had sufficiently gotten hard and had time to prepare her for his entrance things went more smoothly. For a second he forgot that he was in the Rosings with the girl his cousin desired the most but the second after that he came back to reality and went at such a pace to not make so much noise a servant or a noisy guests would inquire about the activities in the room. This time it was longer, more passionate, better for the both of them both physically and emotionally. Eventually he pulled out to cum on her stomach and flopped on the bed to the side of her.  
“We are fools aren’t we?”  
“I hope not Colonel.”  
It took both of them a while to regain their composure before getting up to get redressed, Fitzwilliam stared at Elizabeth's naked figure before getting dressed himself.  
“We are doing nothing more than this.” Elizabeth's words took him out of his post orgasm haze and into reality.  
Unable to object he nodded and smiled.

Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam did visit the parsonage together the day after Easter. Elizabeth had mostly sat in the background as Mr. Collins dominated the conversation. After that day both him and Darcy visited the parsonage but could never get Elizabeth to have direct conversations with them. Both of them were plexed as to why, one was more vocal in complaining that.

The third time they met the acrimony between the two was at an odd level, neither were upset but both were not wholly okay with each other either. It was April 7th and the last time the two had met alone was before Easter almost two weeks prior. Since Easter had passed the dinner parties at the Rosings had continued but were less frequent than before Easter. Charlotte still deeply desired to have Elizabeth marry one of the two, more for herself and sanity than anything else.  
It was about to be dusk and Elizabeth was headed back to the parsonage to go with Charlotte and Mr. Collins to the Rosings for dinner. In front of her was the formal garden with the trimmed hedges and meticulously placed flowers, while behind her was the expanse of hunting grounds as she had taken her final lap for the evening she decided to take the long way back to the parsonage. It was her mistake. Around the corner of a neatly trimmed hedge came Colonel Fitzwilliam. Now Elizabeth did not actively dispose of him, she knew that her reputation could be obliterated with nothing more than a statement from him or a rumor from another. She paused in her stride and eliminated, sadly, that she did not have the option of escaping and her only option was to endure what came next.  
“Miss Elizabeth.” She bowed her head in greeting, “Colonel.” “I see you are on your way to the parsonage do you mind if I join you?”  
She shook her head before speaking “No I do not mind at all if all you are doing is accompanying me to the parsonage.”  
Fitzwilliam did not respond as they both set out in stride. Walking around Kent had been her daily release of the almost hell that Mr. Collins created, over the 5 weeks she had been staying there she had been increasingly spending more and more time outdoors. She was rarely in the parsonage other than for meals and sleep at this point.  
Cresting over the hill where the parsonage became fully in view to the pair Fitzwilliam stopped. Elizabeth walked a few more paces before stopping. “Yes?”  
“My cousin mentioned to me something quite peculiar recently.”  
Elizabeth nodded “What would that be?”  
“Darcy mentioned that he spared his good friend Mr. Bingley from an inadequate marriage recently perhaps you would know more to this since he was in Netherfield at the time and he refuses to discuss it around anyone.”  
With her lips pursed she paused before saying “I do not think I could provide you with any more information about the topic. Did Mr. Darcy say why it would have been an inadequate marriage?”  
“Yes - he thought the family quite repugnant.”  
Elizabeth nodded and starkly walked away quickly. Before Fitzwilliam could follow after her, he saw Darcy walking directly at her. He watched as Darcy got her to stop so he could catch up. Once he had caught up to her, Fitzwilliam left his mouth agape as Darcy got down on one knee.


End file.
